Was It Worth It
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Leo was a normal seventeen-year-old boy. He had to win just one more basketball game with his team before they went to the state championship. But Leo's plans are about to change. But I can't help but wonder...was the text really worth it? Two shot!


A seventeen-year-old Leonardo walked out of his school's gym, sweat dripping from his bangs and falling down in tiny droplets onto his forehead. Almost like rain.

He threw the duffle bag over his shoulder, strings laced in between his fingers. His brown hair almost appeared black due to his sweat. His white sneakers hit against the pavement as he neared his blue car.

Basketball practice was over for the day, and though most boys scoffed and groaned at the thought of practice, Leo loved every minute of it. The feeling of ball hitting the ground only to bounce back up into his hand made him feel boundless. The feeling of the ball's touch leaving his fingertips only to bounce off the rim and right back into the net made him feel invincible.

Honestly, he could go on and on about how amazing the feeling was. His phone dinged with a message from who he only assumed to be his baby brother, Michelangelo. He reached into his side pocket and pulled out the blue cased phone. He smiled with a shake of his head. Sure enough, it was Michelangelo.

 _How'd practice go?_

Leo began to text back.

 _Great! I'm on my way home now._

He placed his phone back into his pocket before opening the driver's door to his car. He threw his blue duffle bag into the passenger's side before sitting down in the driver's seat.

He placed his hand against the handle of the inside of the car door before pulling it towards him, shutting the door. He rubbed his hands together before taking the keys out of his pocket and sticking them into the ignition. He turned the keys, a satisfied smile gracing his lips once he heard the roar of the engine.

Another ding from his phone. He took out the phone and looked at the newfound text.

 _Do you think you're going to win the game next week?_

Leo smiled at the thought. If they won the game next week, their team would go to the state finals! It was only his dream! Well, aside from joining the NBA. He began to text back.

 _I sure hope so! Going to state would be amazing!_

He pulled back the brake, his foot pressing against the gas pedal, the car backing out in reverse.

He backed out of the school's parking lot before hitting the road. He rolled the windows down and turned up his radio, the song _Gone Forever_ by Three Days Grace immediately hitting his ears. He smiled from joy.

He loved the song.

He shared a good amount of song favorites as his fourteen-year-old brother. In fact, Michelangelo had been the one who had introduced Leo to Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne, and even Skillet. Leo found himself falling in love with each of the bands more than he'd like to admit.

He stopped as a red light came into view.

Just in time for another message to be delivered to his phone.

 _I'm sure you guys will win state! You're so amazing at basketball!_

Leo couldn't help the smile that twitched up onto his face, one hand on the wheel, the other gripping the small phone. His eyes glanced up to the now green light before beginning to go once more, his eyes then going back down to the small screen.

 _Thanks, Mike, I hope you're right._

His eyes then glanced back up to the road, his phone sitting on his thigh, awaiting his next text. _Mikey's been getting a lot of recognition for his paintings. He deserves it though. I think they even offered for him to go on the senior trip to the art museum,_ Leo thought. Though, the fourteen-year-old boy was only in junior high, he was easily taking over the high school art club.

Another text.

Another risk Leo didn't even know he was chancing.

 _Is Raph at wrestling practice? He's not home, and Donnie won't come out of his room. He keeps saying he has a big science project that he's working on._

Leo rolled his eyes. Any science project that was due in Donnie's science class was a _big_ one that he couldn't be pried away from even if Mikey was dying. Leo began to text back.

Another risk.

Another chance.

 _I saw Raph in the other gym at school. He's at wrestling practice. Don't let Donnie get to you. He just has another science project that isn't that important. Or…at least not as important as he says it is._

Leo's eyes had to glance between the screen and the road he drove down, but, in the end, he got the text sent.

That's all that mattered.

The New York traffic was congested as always. And, yeah, it was pretty dangerous to drive down if you were reckless, but Leo hadn't had any problems with it. He actually found it pretty simple. He considered himself a pretty responsible driver.

One last text.

The last risk he's able to make.

 _LOL! XD You're probably right!_

Leo smiled, his fingers texting back, his full attention on the tiny screen.

 _I always am-_

A strong force impacts the car, the airbag immediately projecting from the steering wheel, the glass of the windshield shattering upon impact. Pieces of glass showered onto Leo's skin, nicking him and slashing his flesh.

He would have reacted if the car hadn't flipped over and caused him to hit his head on the side of the car.

Extremely hard.

I wonder if that text was so important to risk his safety over. I wonder if he still thinks that those texts were so important.

I wonder if he lived…

 **It can wait. Stay alive, don't text and drive.**


End file.
